Just Be Friends
by Mariah N. D
Summary: Recoger los pétalos caídos, no hará que florezcan otra vez.


**Es universo alterno, están advertidos.**

 **Just Be Friends**

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-No lo sé, cuando termine.

La pelirrosada bajo la mirada.

-Cuídate -comentó con indiferencia yendo hacia la puerta.

Él rubio miró la espalda de su novia mientras esta pretendía arreglar un florero. Pensó en decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero abandonó la idea tan pronto llegó.

-Me voy.

-Ve.

La chica se volvió hacia la puerta y la miró cerrada con melancolía, como si nunca hubiera estado abierta, como si nunca hubiérala aquel estoico chico cruzado para salir… ni para entrar.

Cómo si cuatro años no hubieran pasado en el tiempo y ni una respiración agitará el aire en aquella casa.

Como si aquellas rosas nunca hubieran sido llevadas, como si aquel florero nunca hubiera debido ser adquirido.

 _ **(Esto me vino a la mente la mañana de ayer**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Al recoger pedazos rotos de un cristal**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Qué es esto? son gotas de mi dedo herido**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **¿Es esto lo que realmente queremos?**_

 _ **Lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **La opción más difícil sería la mejor**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mi orgullo no me lo permite y comienza la contradicción**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Cuándo podre decírtelo?**_ _ **)**_

Con un nuevo suspiro, Luka se volvió para caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Miro su desmejorada imagen y se arregló para la presentación de la noche.

"¿Cómo pudiste creer que funcionaría, ilusa?" reclamó con saña una voz en su cabeza. Sí, ¿cómo pudo, en algún paraje estúpido de su mente, imaginar que una relación así funcionaria? Quizás fue por cómo se conocieron, quizás fue porque él parecía el indicado, quizás se debió a que el corazón se aceleró.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, recordó el día en se conocieron.

Ella era una cantante muy famosa, junto con el resto de su compañía, que viajaba por el mundo ofreciendo su música a quién quisiera escucharla. Fue en un concierto, cuando conoció a Zero.

Por caridad y buena imagen, llevaron un concierto al ejército. Era feliz con subir al escenario, allí se sentía llena, cuando cantaba, el público desaparecía y solo era ella y su guitarra, expresando sentimientos mutuos.

Los soldados la aplaudieron incluso antes de empezar a cantar, pero en realidad no le importaba que lo hicieran, puesto que el aplauso era para su belleza, no para su voz, vítores tales los despreciaba. Entonces vio un chico rubio y serio al lado de otro castaño que brincaba como un niño pequeño mientras él permanecía helado. No le tomó importancia a ninguno de los dos y empezó su canción, a medida que cantaba, la seriedad del rubio fue desapareciendo, no precisamente desplegando una sonrisa, pero mirando con… aprobación.

Luka terminó su canción y observó al chico de nuevo, que al encontrar su mirada no retiró la propia, sino que asintió con la cabeza, saludándola.

Ella fue incapaz de responder el gesto, perdida en su glacial mirada.

Una chica castaña vestida como ejecutiva de color rosa llegó corriendo y tiró de su brazo.

-¡Capitán!

Luka sonrió burlándose de la cara de fastidio del rubio y miró de nuevo al resto de hombres que admiraban su belleza. Se sabía hermosa desde pequeña, y precisamente a esa causa, era que prefería que se admirara su voz.

Pasadas las horas, el concierto termino y los cantantes bajaron a ver al regimiento. Luka se sentó en un silla apartada mirando a sus amigos, sin pretender aislarse, solo cansada.

Zero estaba recargado al otro extremo del campo viéndola. Ella también lo vio. Parecía que quería acercarse pero no lo hizo, y ella tampoco. Quería acercarse a él, pero no lo hizo, sino que se levantó y huyo. Se reclamó a sí misma el turbarse tanto por un simple extraño, así que decidió no pensar más en él.

Zero por su lado, decidió que el miedo no debía estar en ningún soldado y se acercó a la bella joven que creía haber escapado de él.

-Tienes una buena voz.

Asustada, Luka se volvió y vio al mismo soldado rubio que creía haber dejado atrás.

-Gracias…

Él permaneció callado. Ella también. Su presencia la abrumaba, en todos los sentidos.

-Creo que me… voy.

-Te invito a salir.

Se volvió entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Q-qué?

Contrariado por tener que repetirlo, lo hizo más despacio.

-Me gustas. Te invito a salir.

¡Qué directo!

-Yo… -Luka se dijo que si él estaba siendo franco desde el principio, ella tenía que serlo también. -Está bien.

Así, empezó a salir con él, se enamoró perdidamente de ese joven capitán y él de ella. Él no era un hombre de rosas, pero se esforzó mientras la pasión seguía viva, se esforzó mientras ella seguía recibiendo sus flores con cariño, colocándolas en el florero que más tarde sería colocado como primer objeto en su hogar, como aquella cosa que vio nacer y crecer la flor de su amor… y que ahora la veía marchitarse.

 _ **(Este mundo que se descompone lentamente**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Estoy luchando, pero, es el único camino**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Deshaciendo las sonrisas fingidas**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Las desconecto de mí**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Gritando con mi ronca voz**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Resonado y rebotando ecos en vano**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Nada ha quedado al final**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Del desencajado de mí**_ _ **)**_

Con el tiempo, el trabajo iba absorbiendo a Zero y las presentaciones de Luka eran muy exigentes. Ya no había tiempo para el amor.

La grabadora del teléfono sonó. La chica esperó atentamente.

-¿Luka? -era la voz de Zero- Luka, olvidé mi maleta sobre el escritorio, ¿te importaría traerla? Te veo aquí.

Suspiró. ¿Gracias? Olvídalas. Se acercó al despacho de su novio en actitud cansina y tomó la mentada maleta.

Salió vestida como toda una diva, no le importaba ocultar su identidad porque se había esforzado en crearse la fama de agredir a los reporteros. Eso los mantenía bien alejados.

Bajó de su coche ante la oficina militar y entro en la recepción ataviada con su abrigo negro, lentes oscuros y una coleta alta **(n/a: a qué no adivinas de qué canción es neesan QwQ)**. La mañana ya había sido bastante mala, pero tenía que cerrar con broche de oro: nada más y nada menos que Iris era quién estaba atendiendo, vestida de ese asqueroso y aturdidor rosa chillante que siempre usaba, aunque el color azul de su falda hacía menos desagradable la vista. Observó a su archienemiga desde arriba casi escuchando la música típica del Salvaje Oeste. Era una pena, porque Iris era en realidad bonita, joven y con un cuerpo bien formado, pero estaba terriblemente consentida y aniñada. Iris estaba encaprichada con Zero desde siempre y en algún rincón de su loca cabeza había llegado a creer que él la amaba, hasta que llego Luka, la "mujer fatal que se lo había robado todo".

La pelirrosa suspiró con desgano y pensando con ironía que él no era el caballero de cuento de hadas que la chiquilla tanto idealizaba.

-Buenos días, Iris, vengo a entregarle esto a Zero.

Tras una mirada de barrida, la secretaria se reacomodó en la silla.

-Ah, te refieres a la maleta -dijo con desdén echándole una mirada burlona.

Deseosa de desquitarse con alguien porque su relación con su novio se estaba desmoronando, se recargó en la mesa y dejo resbalar las gafas de sol hasta el puente de la nariz.

-Lo que me quieras decir, dímelo de frente, _niña_.

La castaña se levantó.

-Bien, Luka, eres una cualquiera.

-Por supuesto, soy la cualquiera que esta con Zero.

-Él no te toma en serio.

-Sigue soñando, niña.

Desplegando su elegancia, entró hasta llegar al despacho de Zero.

-Te tardaste demasiado.

-Si no hubieras olvidado esto, no habría tenido que venir.

-No lo deje a propósito.

Lo miró unos instantes.

-Bien, pues me voy. No olvides lo de esta noche.

Asintió, a todas luces sin prestarle atención. Ella volvió a mirarlo desde la puerta.

-Nos vemos. Te… quiero.

Él solo volvió a asentir.

 _ **(Las coincidencias que nos unían se degeneraron**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **En oscuridad, se rompieron en pedazos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **"No importa lo que hagamos la vida es así" – susurre**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Lagrimas fluyen sobre mis mejillas secas**_ _ **)**_

Luka volvió y procedió a arreglarse para esa noche ir a una cita con Zero. Era algo romántico y también ostentoso el querer cenar en un barco con música suave y velas, solo que últimamente ellos ya no eran ninguna de las dos cosas.

Se puso el vestido salmón que tanto le había gustado cuando lo compró. Ahora le parecía que no le favorecía en nada.

Seguramente habría sido una noche bonita, tal vez incluso habría podido ser algo mágico y -¿quién sabe?- quizás hasta hubiera podido salvarse algo de todo lo perdido allí.

Tal vez, si él hubiera llegado. Pero no lo hizo, el trabajo, el auto, el jefe, Superman, o quizás fuera Batman esta vez, pero siempre tendría que haber una excusa.

Luka esperó por horas sin pedir más que la botella de champaña, esperando a que él llegara, mientras las parejas bailaban y la música seguía sonando. La cena continuaba y él no aparecía, le dejó textos, llamadas, mensajes de voz, todo, pero Zero no apareció.

Sin ser capaz de contenerse más, Luka empezó a llorar cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Ya no podía más, era suficiente de tanto dolor, no iba a soportar más, no podía, ya no.

A pesar de que seguía amándolo, a pesar de que nunca dejaría de amarlo, no podía seguir de esa manera, a pesar de todo. Tenía que ponerle un fin.

 _ **(Ayer, la tranquila noche me hizo entender**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Lo inútil que sería levantar los pétalos caídos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Jamás florecerán otra vez**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Es poco, pero ya se han marchitado en mis manos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Nuestro tiempo termino hace mucho**_ _ **)**_

Sollozó con más fuerza, ignorando al pequeño niño que se había vuelto a verla. Ya no podía más, su relación se había ido al caño y él estaba más indiferente que nunca, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir en algo así? Ya no había amor, se había terminado hacía mucho tiempo, no podía identificar el momento pero era algo que de hecho había ocurrido, y lo mejor era separarse de una vez, antes de que se involucraran más personas, antes de casarse, antes de lo hijos, no quería por nada del mundo que una criatura inocente viviera e infierno típico de padres que se odian a muerte pero no se separan, no sería justo para ellos tener que ver peleas estúpidas a diarios, intentos de renovar su relación con sexo o salidas insípidas, no podía hacerle eso a unos niños.

Se levantó decidida y salió de allí, llevándose, por cierto, la botella de champaña; sabía que la necesitaría para ahogar viejos recuerdos.

 _ ****_ _ **(Aún recuerdo la estación del año en que nos conocimos**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Tú linda sonrisa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero, recordando viejos problemas nos herimos mutuamente**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Lo peor que pudimos, nuestros pensamientos están llenos de espinas**_ _ **)**_

Zero guardó cada una de las cosas en la maleta de cuero mientras pensaba cansinamente en tener que volver a casa. Con ella. Luka. Los sentimientos apasionados tendían a volcarse de esa manera. X se lo había advertido. El exceso de pasión e intensidad al principio hacían que te cansaras pronto. Pero aun así, él aún la quería, se sentía hastiado y al mismo tiempo necesitado, había pensado mucho en proponerle un respiro, pero, poniéndose mil y un excusas no lo había hecho. La verdad era que temía que una vez libre ella no quisiera volver.

 _ **(Observó el reloj y obtuvo la fuerte sensación de que había olvidado algo muy importante. Decidió que no importaba y volvió a casa.**_

 _ **En esta continua y acabada relación,**_

 _ **Es lamentable, no puedo cambiar mi decisión**_

 _ **Aun te amo, no quisiera separarme de ti**_

 _ **Pero, debo hacerlo,**_

 _ **Mi mente esta atormentada, estoy sorprendido, me siento a morir,)**_

Ella lo había amado, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Pero… si solo él pudiera saber, o al menos imaginar… las veces que ella había pensado en terminarlo, la veces que había llorado por su causa, por su indiferencia… por su forma de creer que todo estaba bien. Sabía que Zero la quería, pero qué demonios importaba eso cuando la lastimaba de esa manera, tal vez era algún karma… para ambos.

Se habían amado con intensidad, hasta que la llama se había apagado, y Luka recordaba las veces que se había rogado a sí misma llorando tener la fuerza para terminarlo, rogándose a sí misma no hacerse más daño. Pero seguía allí, solo porque deseaba creer que aún había algo rescatable en su relación. No podía engañarse más. Lo amaba, pero ya era momento de terminar. Su tiempo había terminado.

 _ **Mi vista es borrosa, a pesar de mi determinación,**_

 _ **El dolor es agudo**_

 _ **El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado,**_

 _ **Está muriendo diariamente**_

 _ **Adiós amor, esto se ha acabado,**_

 _ **Debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás**_

 _ **Solo una vez, Solo una vez,**_

 _ **Si mi deseo pudiera volverse realidad**_

 _ **Nacería de nuevo para tenerte como en esos días**_

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y sollozó, al tiempo que resonaba en la quieta vivienda la voz de su novio.

-Estoy en casa.

Zero miró hacia todas partes, buscando a Luka.

-¿Luka?

Armándose de valor, entró a su habitación, temiendo no encontrarla adentro.

-¿Luka?

Ella estaba allí, serena, acomodando su ropa. Si bien, estaba muy arreglada.

-¿Por qué no me respondiste? -espetó molesto con que ella no le prestara mayor atención.

-¿No ves que estoy ocupada? -respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, para empezar? ¿Y por qué estás tan arreglada?

Ella alzó la cara y le dedicó una larga mirada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó empezando a incomodarse.

-Por nada en especial.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? -repitió.

-Maletas.

Todo este misterio empezaba a molestarle.

-Eso veo. ¿Por qué?

-El último vuelo a Inglaterra sale en dos horas.

Reprimió una exclamación de frustración.

-¿Piensas irte a Inglaterra, acaso? -dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sí.

Un silencio se extendió, muy largo.

-¿Cuándo me pensabas decir sobre tu viaje?

-No iba a decírtelo.

Otro silencio.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Luka? Y por favor, sé clara.

Luka lo miró, furiosa, destrozada.

-Seré clara, Zero. Ya no puedo seguir siendo yo quien mantenga el agua caliente, ya no puedo sostener los pedazos que quedan de nosotros. Te quisse, te quise tanto que me cuesta pensar que existí antes de ti, pero has matado cada uno de los sentimiento que siento por ti, te esforzabas al principio y yo también, pero ahora, no somos ni la sombra de lo que éramos, nos caemos a pedazos, no sabes cuantas veces he pensado en terminarte en deshacerme de esta relación enfermiza, te amo y siempre lo haré, pero no puedo seguir con esto, es destructivo, me haces daño y luego yo a ti y solo salimos lastimados, yo más que tú. Perdiste todo tú interés en mí, si es que alguna vez lo tuviste, y por más que trato de convencerme de que sigues amándome, ya no puedo.

Él no decía nada.

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

-Claro que no entiendes. La cena, Zero, la cena.

Faltaron varios minutos para que el chico lo recordara. Zero abrió los ojos como platos.

-La cena. Luka, ¡lo siento mucho! De verdad, lo olvidé.

-Zero, está bien. -era extraño, responder palabras de rutina. -Te perdono, pero ya tuve suficiente.

De esa forma Luka levantó su maleta, salió por la puerta, tomó un taxi y se fue. Mientras él miraba.

 _ **Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós,**_

 _ **Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser**_

 _ **Solo amigos, solo amigos...**_

 _ **Todo ha terminado.**_


End file.
